


我的站哥爬墙了

by scone_1991



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scone_1991/pseuds/scone_1991
Summary: osh：我的站哥拐走了我哥，我一无所有。
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, 边伯贤/张艺兴
Kudos: 8





	我的站哥爬墙了

**Author's Note:**

> 论坛体

> 【我的站哥爬墙了】
> 
> 发帖人：zhende贵族
> 
> 好生气啊。

1L

喵喵喵？

2L

楼主哪个组合的！？

3L zhende贵族

没什么人气，你们肯定不认识。

4L

说来看看啊！

5L

嗅出了一丝奸情的味道hhh

6L

楼主男的女的？

7L zhende贵族

男

8L

哈哈哈哈哈可以理解了男爱豆有站哥不容易！！

9L

lz快说啊 咋回事

10L zhende贵族

让我捋捋，我现在心情特别复杂。

11L

超好奇！！有没有什么圈内八卦可以讲啊！！

12L zhende贵族

我们组合出道两年了，我是忙内。

这个站哥叫虎子，站子名字就不说了，不大，但是很有名，因为虎子从不修图……

一般前线不都用raw格式拍的嘛，站子也会调色什么的，再不济也得磨个皮不是嘛……

虎子不是，虎子的大炮基本是当卡片机在使的，除了能从远处拍大脸，好像没什么别的功能，他也不会在现场发预览，就是回家直接导出来发高清。

那个高清是真高清——真·看得清毛孔和胡茬·什么都藏不住·高清。

如果片子特别暗，虎子也会调亮，就是那种用电脑自带调亮度功能拉到最亮，人是亮了，背景能把眼睛给晃瞎。

13L

哎哟妈呀哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈好粗暴

14L

很想关注这个站子是怎么回事

15L

如今这世上这么实诚的站子已经不多了。

16L

出pb我真的会买

17L

楼上的几个是什么脑回路，站子修图是基本吧，无修高清大图爱豆本人也会很烦吧。

18L zhende贵族

我天生丽质，超清都没在怕的。

19L

= =

20L

哈哈哈哈哈想知道lz的定位是什么，自恋狂吗？？

21L zhende贵族

贵族，你没看我名字吗？

22L

感觉虎子是个真直男

23L zhende贵族

……这个之后再说。

24L

？？？虎子不是直男？？？

25L

虎子和楼主？？

26L zhende贵族

……不是，别想多了。

虎子开站以来被骂了很多次，因为发的图什么美感都没有（当然我的脸还是帅气的），一点也不走心，从来不出周边pbdvd那些。

后来他改了简介，写的是：爱看不看，不看滚。

27L

虎子好霸气kkkkkk

28L

虎子追行程勤吗？他没有盈利怎么继续狗爱豆？

29L zhende贵族

他只追国内的公开行程，地方活动、演唱会、机场都去，国外的不追。

虎子有自己的正职，只不过上班时间比较自由吧。

我们组合是分成两个队活动的……合体前虎子几乎没见过另外一个队的真人。

前几个月我们合体成大队了，出了一首新歌。

然后事情就急转直下了……

30L

我还以为虎子爬墙别的组合？？看来是队内的？？

31L

哇这个刺激了。

曾经你只看向我，现在你却把我身边的人当成唯一！

32L

楼上zqsg了。

33L

楼主不会因为这个站哥跟队友决裂了吧……

34L zhende贵族

不是，没有，我跟我哥关系好着呢。

那次回归虎子一开始还发的很勤，之后慢慢就不怎么更新了。我上推视奸的时候，发现就是，他在的时候，大家都骂他，他不在，大家又开始想他了。你们饭圈真的好难懂啊，都是什么操作？？？

35L

hhhhhh透过屏幕的懵逼！这就是爱！

36L

看不到你的胡茬总觉得缺了点什么，是这个感觉吧？

37L

楼主偷偷视奸好可爱哦，快告诉我们你是哪个组合的，帮你安利！

38L zhende贵族

他虽然不发东西了，可是……我还是经常在活动现场看见他。

毕竟长得好看的男饭还扛着大炮太稀有了。

39L

等等，虎子颜值是有多高才让阅尽无数爱豆的楼主说好看？？

40L

我忍不住脑洞大开，脑补一万字同人文——【我和我的站哥不可言说的二三事】。

41L zhende贵族

我都说了不是的！！我和虎子就是很单纯的拍和被拍的关系！

我前两天问过虎子到底用什么心情在拍我，原来那个家伙是个妹控，他妹妹在海外留学，特别喜欢我，他又很闲，所以就一直追行程……

42L

啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈让我先去笑一会儿

43L

塑料粉丝情无疑。

44L

喂楼主还没说虎子长什么样呢好好奇啊！！！

45L zhende贵族

没我帅。

46L

……哦。

47L

哦

48L

哦

49L zhende贵族

他长得很像南美毒枭

50L

？？？太具体了突然很难想象

51L

我第一次听人这样形容别人长得帅

52L zhende贵族

长的怎么样这不是重点好吗朋友们？

他在现场，他扛着炮，然而他没在拍我，我心里默默受到了一万点伤害。

可是我们组合走位一直很风骚，靠飞的那种，所以我并不知道他到底在拍谁。

53L zhende贵族

组合里我很喜欢的一个哥，长得像小奶兔子一样，总是懵懵的，他站子不多不少，拍图都中规中矩。但是那次回归突然一个新站从天而降，图的质量巨高，修的超级精细，特别会抓他的神韵，我都偷偷存了不少。

54L

lz怕是个痴汉，偷偷存队友的美图。

55L zhende贵族

我有一颗欣赏美的心，不可以吗？

56L

话题怎么突然转到队友身上了？难不成那站子还能是虎子开的？

57L

不能吧，虎子不是不会修图吗？纯直男style

58L

那虎子到底在拍谁？？？

59L zhende贵族

……你们说对了，虎子就是在拍我哥。

60L

exo me？？？

61L

这什么操作啊！！！

62L

虎子是请了人修图吧？？

63L

双标来得太突然我竟不知所措

64L zhende贵族

虎子没请人，他自己修的。我昨天才知道他tm是开摄影工作室的。

65L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈对不起我忍不住。

66L

lz很惨了哈哈哈哈贵族怎么能被这样对待呢？

67L

这个差别待遇，虎子是喜欢上队友了吧？

68L zhende贵族

嗯，喜欢上了。

69L

……艹。

70L

这个帖子真是越来越有趣了。

71L

我已经开始在网上搜索两年前出道的组合了

72L zhende贵族

别搜，不然我删帖了，不讲后续了。

73L

好好好 乖乖坐好等瓜

74L zhende贵族

回归的时候虎子还是单向的。

回归结束之后，我们有短暂的假期，我哥一个人去江原道玩，他是个路痴，反射弧超级长，下车了之后都走出车站好几百米了，才发现自己坐过站了。

那班车是当天的最后一班，他只好要想办法去汽车站。

就在那时！一辆车停在了他的旁边，车窗摇下来，是虎子！

75L

楼主怎么讲着讲着，画风都变了，仿佛在读言情小说。

76L

坐过站的哥哥好可爱！想饭！

77L zhende贵族

虎子超心机的，他明明都喜欢人家了，还装作不认识，问我哥要去哪里。

我哥说要去xx郡，虎子就说这边没有车到那里，我去查了，明明一天8趟好吗！！！

但是我哥就那么信了，好苦恼的，没有地方住，虎子就……啊啊啊啊啊好气啊！！虎子说他奶奶家就在这里，可以去奶奶家住一晚，明天再送他去火车站。

更迷的是，我哥还跟着去了！！！

他怎么那么单纯啊！！！

78L

虎子会玩

79L

高手高手，空手套爱豆。

80L

认识十分钟就见家长。

81L

哥哥真的很单纯诶。

82L zhende贵族

因为我们都很小的时候就当练习生了，我哥又是有点大条的那种，所以人情世故什么的不太会，平时我们大家都一起保护他，他也没有机会被骗的。

他说虎子奶奶做菜真的超级棒，晚上还去看海玩水，特别有趣。

我没听出来哪里有趣。

然后他原目的地都没有去，和虎子一起在奶奶家玩了三天才回宿舍……

83L

hhhhh我看不是那个地方有趣，是在一起的人有趣吧。

84L

突然甜了起来。

85L zhende贵族

甜？？？我都酸死了还甜，我现在就是个酸橘子。

86L

楼主哥控无疑

87L

能感觉出来那哥隐约是个团宠

88L

lz定位像是团霸，说话一点也不客气hhhhh

89L zhende贵族

团霸又怎样，霸不住我哥往外拐的胳膊肘。

这俩人就是天雷勾动地火，我哥本来是个死宅，现在天天偷偷往外跑，我们现在比以前火了一点，我们队长整天都提心吊胆的，生怕他出新闻。

90L

队长辛苦守住的秘密被你在论坛里曝光了kkkk

91L

我觉得没什么啊，他出去见虎子，一般人都当他们就是很好的朋友吧。

92L zhende贵族

嗯，虎子现在跟我们组合都挺熟了，他拍图有福利，我哥专盯着他镜头看。

他现在卖pb了，挑图挑得超级认真，还请的最好的书法家给封面提的字。

而且我上次看见虎子微博了，他基本上就是个毒唯……谁敢骂我哥他就下场去把人家撕到妈都不认识。

93L

wow我听的心里落差都不得了了

94L

这是毫不掩饰的双标啊hhhh，走心vs不走心。

95L zhende贵族

他俩谈恋爱，我们整个组合都帮着打掩护，特别是我，虎子大言不惭地说什么，拍了我那么久，给我圈了那么多粉，我回报他是应该的。

我回报他个……头啊，谁圈粉？？被我的胡茬子圈粉？？？

他们就知道刺激我这个单身狗，我只能抱紧我家的狗子在角落里画圈圈。

96L

这真是一个悲伤的故事……

97L

心疼楼主，感觉差不多到了掉皮的时候了。

98L 兔国王

你个小崽子，上网不干点好的，揭你哥的老底，看虎子不把你送到杨永信那里去。

快滚回来吃饭。

『此贴已被删除。』

* * *

微博 [@吃甜饼了吗](https://weibo.com/p/1005055997905630)

LOFTER [@贰壹](https://sheepwrabbit.lofter.com/)

提问箱 [POPI](http://www.popiask.cn/sGLsHT) [PEING](https://peing.net/zh-CN/sugarcookie?event=0)


End file.
